gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Design and Overview Appearance While he looks much the same in his portrait, Red's journey through the Pathways was not easy on him. During his battle with Alister Azimuth in the Pathway of Remembrance he scored a nasty scar on the left side of his face due to a combination of a CryoMine and a rocket to the face, as well as losing a few scales. In his battle with Ratchet in the Pathway of Death, he had suffered more loss of scales as well as having the membrane of his left wing completely torn apart by the R.Y.N.O. V, and also achieved a broken leg. In his battle with Shadow Spyro in the Hallways of Death, he suffered many brutal scars from his battle, with lacerations over his chest and belly, as well as a painful gash along his back. His left horn had also been ripped clean from his head. ---- Personality Red is, somewhat complicated. Due to his history, he tends to be highly reserved with his emotions, never really opening up to people as he tries to remain completely focused on his goals. In his moments of "weakness", Red is a very calm and observant individual, able to bring great insight into every matter except his own. To those he feels safe to open up with, he is a kind and rather affable being who tends to adopt the form of a kindly teacher or grandparent, as befitting his title of Elder. He utterly despises his fellow Divine, especially the fiendish Sayer and the Familiar Xansvita. But, he willingly works alongside them if it would serve his own goals. While playing the villain, Red is a self-sacrificing individual, willing to throw even his life into mortal peril to achieve whatever he considers the "greater good". Much of his drive comes from the intense guilt he feels in being a villain of his world, and is constantly striving to not only make up for that, but to answer for his own insecurities. Despite living for over a century, Red does not feel he has done anything truly great or memorable, and this combined with his guilt tends to drive him to do some very desperate acts, which include taking part in the Origin War. He is also incredibly quick to anger, actng more like a violent beast than a refined Elder. ---- Powers & Equipment Red is a large and sturdy dragon, armed with claws and his horns. He is easily able to use his bulk to mow down smaller foes with ease. Being a dragon, he can breath fire either in a light wave, or as a thick beam of pure flame. He can also spit balls of flame out as makeshift grenades. He is armed with his Light Gem staff, which is made from a shaft of Dragonwood, a rare material in the Dragon Realms, crowned with an inverted Light Gem. While normally used for Magic, the sharp tip of the Light Gem is quite commonly used like a spear. Despite his fearsome physical attributes, Red's true ability lies in his capacity for utilizing Dragon Magic. Through the use of glowing symbols, Red can unleash various magicks, including the Move (=) spell, which is used for recovering his staff, or the Banish (X) spell, which destroys creatures of darkness and shadow. He can also control the energies of his Light Gem, unleashing its power into a variety of offensive and defensive moves, including beams of light and a prismatic barrier. His Light Gem was also blessed by the Fairies of Lightning, Water, and Ice. Through it he can fire blasts of lightning that can chain between targets, manipulate and exude water from the tip of his gem, and unleash freezing bursts of wind. These three elements can also be combined with his fire breath into the Quadrakill technique, which is a powerful burst of fire, lightning, water, and ice all fired in a straight line. Due to manipulations to his form during his battle with Spyro during his attempt to conquer the Dragon Realms, Red is now able to willingly shrink himself to a diminutive size, or enlarge himself whilst turning into a mecha at will. The Mecha-Red form he possesses has chest mounted rocket launchers, laser optics, rocket boosted feet, and can also disgorge a large volume of hopping mines. Combined with his Light Gem, the missiles and hopping mines freeze areas on explsion, and his laser optics are accompanied by tray bolts of lightning. Biography Background Pathway to Origin Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery COMING SOON Arc 4: Pathway to Origin COMING SOON Quotes *"Potentially" he replied, thinking back to the conversation whoever it was was having. "But, you didn't answer his question. DO you believe in your own goals? It's always a pertinent question that seems to trip people up from time to time. Do you believe in your abilities? Do you believe you will succeed in your goals? Do you place faith in the knowledge that what you are doing is right? They're funny little questions with deep meanings, but you should always know the answer to them when they are posed. I'm sure this Ratchet of yours could answer them with full honesty, but what about you? I can tell you have no desires to be a god of your own world, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. So, have at it: Are you doing the right thing by being here?" ~Red in his first conversation with Alister (Arc 3). *"The name is Alister Azimuth. I figure that, if there really is any decent folk among our ranks who truly have their world's best interests at heart... that we should stick together. Do you agree?" he asked the dragon, awaiting a handshake. "I am Red, one of the five Dragon Elders; and I accept. The Divine lacks a moral compass at the best of times, and it is always good to know who your... friends, are" he replied as he crouched down to Alister's level and shook hands by using his pinky finger. ~ Alister and Red's first official meeting (Arc 3). *"So, you've finally made your decision?" Red inquired in a hurt manner. ~Red, realizing his bromance with Alister was effectively over (Arc 3). *"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" ~ Red doesn't take break-ups well (Arc 3). *"WAKE UP!" Red roared furiously, an explosion of mania lighting his eyes like the sun. "WAKE UP AND UNDERSTAND! This isn't about our personal relations, or what we mean to each other. This is a war, do you understand? And in a war people die. Mercy simply gives them a chance to strike you down. You think the other Divine or Counter Corps will offer the same mercy you will? You'd have to be daft or soft in the head to believe otherwise. Yes... what we had meant something. But that meaning faded away when you chose the Counter Corps. I have wrestled internally with this for so long, but I feel now what I know in my heart to be right. If I must stain my hands time and again so those I care about remain pure, so be it. I won't let my own selfish desires get in the way of the safety for others. And if I have to sacrifice someone I care about, then so be it again" he roared furiously, slamming his staff into the snow and unleashing a small nebula of electric sparks. ~Red doesn't take well to seeing his ex again (Arc 4). *Red grabbed a photo this time framed with technology, rather than ornamental like the other pictures. Blowing the dust away, Red almost dropped the frame from the sheer threat of a heart-attack. This one had Alister, and his friends in some rather official dress. And yet, Red too was there in a formal tuxedo top and a top hat catered to his horn, as one was broken. Red and Alister were standing there looking extremely happy with themselves. It was such a bizarre scene, and Red simply couldn’t understand why. Staring at it as closely as he could bare, it suddenly made sickening sense. There was a golden band on both of their ring fingers. Red, was staring, at his wedding photo, with Alister. “THE FUCK?!” he declared as loudly as he could, breaking his run of not swearing. ~When the pairing between Red and Alister became officially canon (Arc 4). *“NOT A DAMN BIT!” he roared furiously, smirking with unsuppressed malice. “Did he honestly think we were friends? If he did; he was an even bigger idiot than I first thought he was. To treasure something so meaningless, so pathetic. It’s how I managed to use him for so long. And, it’s how I managed to DOMINATE him in our fight. He begged for me to stop, got down on his hands and knees even; but I refused as I continued to ruin him. You only got to see the finale Ratchet, can you imagine the anguish only I got to witness during the main event? It was… GLORIOUS!” he declared madly, laughing all the while as he relished in his own acting. ~Red, proving he is roughly 50% ham (Arc 4). *“After you tried to kill me first, I hardly see anything unethical about self-defence. More to the point, after you broke my leg and tore my wing apart, as well as potentially breaking a few more ribs with that rocket, I should say that it’s nothing short of a miracle that I decided NOT to kill you where you laid” Red said in his same dry tone, clearly too tired for this bullshit as he ignored the desire to flap his hand along with Ratchet's whining. ~No, Red doesn't hold grudges, thanks for asking (Arc 4). *“He had no hesitations… I felt as if... I had earned his trust, despite everything I had done. He saw me... as someone he could actually respect. And I in turn, respected and cared for him. So much so that it almost tore me apart to see him like this. I get it now… I get what you are. You aren’t him. You’re just a shadow, a copy. You’re everything I am terrified of, and everything I have been running away from. You couldn’t be the real Spyro, wanna know why?” Red inquired rhetorically, the grip on his ruined staff tightening. “It’s because… IF HE WAS SO WEAK TO HAVE FALLEN TO THE SHADOWS… TO HAVE GIVEN IN TO ADRASTOS... THEN HE NEVER DESERVED TO BEAT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!” ~Red, showing Ratchet how to face your fears in surround sound (Arc 4). Trivia *